


Oh Dear!

by girlintheglen



Series: A Little Drabble Do Ya from Section VII [23]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 17:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16330532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlintheglen/pseuds/girlintheglen





	Oh Dear!

Napoleon was lying in a hospital bed; he had inhaled some noxious fumes and now the CEA was on oxygen.  
  
When the nurse approached he mumbled through the oxygen mask, asking about the test results.  To his surprise, she lifted the sheet and took a peek at his privates.  
  
Napoleon gasped when she touched him, said reassuringly _'it all looks fine Mr. Solo'_.  
  
He removed the mask and asked  again, ' _are my test results back?_ '.  
  
Red faced at her mistake, she was near tears.  
  
"Oh dear, I thought you asked if your _testicles were black!"_  
  
"Well, no… but thanks anyway."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~:: 

 ** _This was on Facebook and inspired this daffy drabble**_

[A Little Naughtiness](https://section7mfu.livejournal.com/2349816.html)


End file.
